The I Hate Risa Harada Talkshow
by Xena505
Summary: Ok, this talkshow has pretty much only one charactor from DNAngel, Dark, So don't feal dissapointed................But it does have people from other animes sooooooooooo................
1. Chapter 1

Xena:Hi everyone. This is a talkshow completly dedicated to the missfortune of Risa Harada. Now let me introduce you to another member of our talkshow, Dark Mousy.

Audience:We love you Dark!!!!!!!!!

Xena:Grrrrrrr. Step away from Dark or I'll bite your heads off!

Audience:..............

Xena:Well anyway, Since this is my first ever, i will be having a small contest. Send me your name, permision to use your charactor, and what you would like to do to risa...

Dark:Yea, and i will even give ya a special prize.

Audience:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! *exits stage.*

Dark and Xena: Well that is all for today. Bye Bye.


	2. A new Friend

Xena: Hello again everybody...today we will be having 2 guest stars, and 2 pests here on the show. So please give it up for our first hostess....Daelah

*Everyone claps as Daelah enters from backstage and sits in one of two chairs across from Xena and Dark.*

Dark: Hello Daelah, how've ya been?

Daelah: Good, how 'bout you guys.

Both: Good.

Xena: Alright you had mentioned that you would be accompanied by someone today, care to Introduce us?

Dae: Sure *pulls out cell phone* Come in.

*Saskue Uchiha walks out on stage*

Saskue: Yo. . . . .

Audiance: OMG, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Security gaurds come out and keep the screaming fan girls under controle*

Dark: Finally, i'm not the only guy. . . .

Saskue: whatever. . . .

Xena: Saskue, I have a quick question...

Saskue: alright, shoot.

Xena: what are you most afraid of?

Dae: Oh, I can answer that one, *pulls out cell phone agin* lower it. . . .

*A cage is lowered down to the middle of the stage with Sakura and Risa in it*

Dark and Saskue: O.o *looks at Dae* why do you seem so evil right now? *looks at each other*  
creepy............

Xena: I must agree, you do realize that the pink from sakura's hair is quite blinding don't you?

Dae: Mabey. . . .

*In the mean time, Dark has snuck over and is looking at sakura's hair.*

Dark: you're right, it is bright. . . . . .

Dae: You know you just rhymed right?

Dark: *looks up in thought* Hey I did didn't I?

Dae: Krad may be blonde on the outside, but you are defiantly more stupider. . . .

Xena: You do know that "Stupider" isn't a word, right?

Dae: So, I make up words all the time. . .

Risa: HOW DARE YOU TALK BAD ABOUT MR. DARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Everyone looks at the cage*

Dae: Did you know she was listening?

Xena: No but as soon as we mentioned Dark being blonde she sorta caught on. . . .

Dark: I never knew she was that smart.

Dae: Neither did I. . .

*In the cage*

Risa: How dare they insult Mr. Dark

Sakura: I must say, your "Mr. Dark" is really rather dumb. I know Saskue is way smarter than that,  
*peeks over at saskue* and not to mention cuter too....*Squeals*

Risa: No way is Saskue better than Dark. *Points a finger and sakura*

Sakura: Oh really, then how come his hair looks like he washed it in eggplant?

Risa: It's naturally that colour. And anyways, Saskue's hair looks like he stuck it out of a plane  
window.....

*Sakura and risa are in each others faces*

Sakura: Oh yeah, well at least Saskue's not a womanizer. . .

Risa: That's right, because he's gay. . .

Sakura: THAT'S IT. . . . . . . . . . . . *Jumps on risa and they start fist-fighting.*

Dark: *Sees Saskue looking at something.* Hey, *waves hand in Saskue's face* Wat ch lookin at?

Saskue: That, *Points at the cage.*

*Dark looks and sees risa and sakura fighting*

Dark: Hey, Dae, Xena, get over here. You gotta see this. . .

Dae: *Looks at Xena and they both smirk* You get the popcorn. . .

Xena: And you get the drinks. . . .

Girls: Nothing. . . *Runs off stage and get popcorn and drinks. Then sit on the floor and watch the  
fight.*

Dae: 50 bucks says they kill each other. . .

Xena: I'll take you on that bet. . .

Dark: Must everything be about gambling?

Saskue: With them, probably yes.

Dark: Xena's going to be in debt one of these days. *sigh*

Saskue: Dae's probably the same way you know...

Dark: Well that fight could go on for hours. So I guess we should end the show. . .

Saskue: Finally. . . . . . . . .

Dark: So without further adu. . . .

Both: See ya. . .

*A crash is heard and the boys turn around to see Sakura Kicking the crap out of Risa and Xena &  
Dae jumping up and down antagonizing them.*

The boys: Why. . . . . .


End file.
